Un golpe, mil golpes
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: El Dolor no nos acontece de un día al otro. El Dolor se va formando con dolores y tristezas y rabias y culpas de todos los días. Blaine Anderson tiene un golpe por cada una de esas piedras que van haciendo el camino.


******Título: **_Un golpe, mil golpes_**  
****Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Menciones de Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe, David Karofsky, Santana López y otros. Blaine!centric**  
****Parejas:** Klaine.**  
****Rating:** PG**  
****Extensión:** 1197 palabras**  
****Advertencias:** Spoilers 3x17. Uso indiscriminado de sentimientos. Ridícula cantidad de empatía con un tal Blaine Anderson.**  
****Notas: **Hace tiempo que necesitaba escribir algo así, porque es tan evidente que lo que sucedió en el capítulo del martes es algo que se viene construyendo desde el principio de la temporada. Sólo espero no ofender al Kurt de mi Blaine con esto.

* * *

Un golpe por Kurt y su vehemencia para que se transfiera de escuela, ignorando la voz de la razón que les dice que tarde o temprano eso va a jugarles en contra a los dos (a Kurt por haber insistido; a Blaine por haberle hecho caso).

Un golpe por Tony y la presión que Kurt pone en sus espaldas muchas veces sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Un golpe por Tony y los estúpidos jueces y el dolor infinito en los ojos de Kurt, que Blaine sabe que no es su culpa, pero no por eso deja de sentirse como si lo fuese.

Un golpe por la inseguridad de Kurt y la necesidad imperiosa de que sus sueños no se estrellen.

Un golpe por ese beso que debía ser y no es, y por la traición centelleando en los ojos de Kurt.

Un golpe por el miedo y por las fantasmas del pasado, que son lo único que realmente nunca te abandona.

Un golpe por la soledad y el no formar parte, por el presentir que siempre se va a sentir un extraño mirándolos desde el otro lado del vidrio.

Un golpe por necesitar formar parte.

Un golpe por Santana y el hacer las cosas peor cuando sólo está intentando ayudar.

Un golpe por Santana y por los golpes que recibe que en realidad no se merece, porque son golpes que han sido acumulados durante años y alimentados con resentimiento, y él ha quedado en el medio, pero en realidad es sólo un catalizador y una bolsa perfecta para los golpes.

Un golpe por Santana y la culpa.

Un golpe porque siempre ha sido- y siempre será- una bolsa perfecta para los golpes.

Un golpe por Sebastian y la insistencia y la incomodidad.

Un golpe por Kurt y la desconfianza y los celos.

Un golpe por el alcohol, y su ceguera, y sus estúpidas decisiones.

Un golpe por _Nunca había tenido menos ganas de intimar con alguien, y o bien no te das cuenta, o bien no te importa_.

Un golpe por abrir un poco el corazón y dejarse ser vulnerable.

Un golpe por su evidente estupidez y Santana y _Perfect _y el gusto amargo en la boca.

Un golpe por Finn y sus ataques y la rabia y la frustración.

Un golpe por Sam y la vergüenza y la amargura.

Un golpe por la maldita sensación de no poder hacer nada bien.

Un golpe por la sensación de que a todos les importa una mierda.

Un golpe por la certeza de que se va a quedar irremediablemente solo.

Un golpe por los kilos perdidos y las ojeras permanentes.

Un golpe por el cansancio, que no sabe si es causa o consecuencia de la tristeza.

Un golpe porque nadie parece darse cuenta.

Un golpe porque le importaría tanto que alguien se diese cuenta.

Un golpe porque cree de todos modos que no lo merecería.

Un golpe porque es débil, y la debilidad arruina su carácter.

Un golpe por el especial de Navidad y el tener que esconderse.

Un golpe por la traición de los Warblers, que duele como si fuese una herida abierta en carne viva.

Un golpe por la ausencia de Wes, y lo jodidamente insano que se vuelve el mundo en su ausencia.

Un golpe por la desconsideración de Kurt y el no haber tenido en cuenta su opinión y sus pensamientos.

Un golpe porque es un cobarde y un blando y de todos modos hubiese dejado ir a Sebastian completamente impune.

Un golpe por ser, siempre, el último orejón del tarro.

Un golpe por Karofsky y los ojos abiertos a la realidad y el miedo a la pérdida, que es tangible y es real, y acecha a la vuelta de la esquina cuando uno menos se la espera.

Un golpe por la desesperación y los sentimientos que se acumulan y ya comienzan a parecer una carga demasiado pesada.

Un golpe por_ Cough Syrup_.

Un golpe por la ceguera de Kurt.

Un golpe porque no son excluyentes ni la misma cosa.

Un golpe por David.

Un golpe por la distancia de Kurt y su negación a hablar con él sobre David.

Un golpe porque él necesita a Kurt tanto como Kurt lo necesita a él.

Un golpe porque _Ese podría haber sido yo_.

Un golpe porque necesita alguien que le diga que ese no podría haber sido él porque tiene alguien que lo ama y se preocupa y se interesa por él cuando llora por las noches.

Un golpe porque nadie lo hace.

Un golpe porque no lo pide.

Un golpe porque Kurt también tiene marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Un golpe porque ninguno de los dos lo pide.

Un golpe por Quinn.

Un golpe por estúpido, estúpido Cooper.

Un golpe por el estúpido crush de Kurt y de todo el estúpido colegio.

Un golpe por volver a sentirse menos, y poca cosa, y no suficiente.

Un golpe por los estúpidos recuerdos y los fantasmas, otra vez.

Un golpe por la distancia y la anticipación de la pérdida, otra vez.

Un golpe porque es como estar viviendo una y otra vez las mismas tristezas y el mismo dolor.

Un golpe porque si todo va a terminarse, quisiera que terminara lo más rápido y limpio posible.

Un golpe porque podría morirse si se terminara.

Un golpe por la no-felicidad de Kurt.

Un golpe por la falta de afecto.

Un golpe por las bocas que se ignoran.

Un golpe por las manos que no se encuentran.

Un golpe por la pérdida del deseo.

Un golpe por los cuerpos que se alejan y se destrozan y se traicionan.

Un golpe por las sonrisas de Kurt que no son para él.

Un golpe por los mensajes de texto que no recibe.

Un golpe porque cuenta los mensajes de texto que no recibe.

Un golpe por la certeza de que lo está perdiendo incluso antes de Nueva York, y por la certeza de que es porque es _él _que Kurt puede vivir más en el futuro que en el presente.

Un golpe por la vergüenza de revisarle el celular y por la necesidad de tener que caer tan bajo.

Un golpe por la falta de comunicación.

Un golpe por los secretos y las mentiras.

Un golpe por la culpa.

Un golpe por la certeza de que, en el fondo, es fácilmente reemplazable.

Un golpe porque no hay nada que pueda hacer verdaderamente bien.

Un golpe por la vergüenza de las miradas de Finn y Carole ardiéndole intensamente en la nuca.

Un golpe por la tristeza que no puede mostrar, porque no puede ser vulnerable cuando lo ha traicionado la persona en la que más confía.

Un golpe por la rabia que reemplaza a la tristeza, y el vacío que hay que llenar con rabia, porque si no no queda nada.

Un golpe por la precipitación y la falta de criterio.

Un golpe por la vergüenza ajena y la sensación de que acaba de joderla todo lo jodido que se puede joderla.

Un golpe por las lágrimas y por el dolor, ominoso y terrible, siempre presente.

Un golpe porque necesita golpear.

Un golpe porque es todo lo que le queda.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
